New Life New Girl New Love
by hayhay1062
Summary: Quinn has to start a new life once she moves to Georgia, once her mother sends her off to live with her dad, but will stranger help her to see who she really is. Loosely based on The Last Song.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I started working on. Let me know if it's any good and if I should keep writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn Fabray had been living in a suburb of Chicago her whole life. Her parents were divorced and she had always lived with her mother, Judy, and her sister, Frannie. Though her mother had just a got a new job offer, and decided instead of moving her daughters with her, she was forcing them to move in with their father, who lived in Georgia, in a small town near the beach. Her mother was just following the same steps as her boyfriend, who Quinn didn't really like. It felt as if her mother was choosing her new boyfriend over her family.

Quinn strolled into her room and started packing up her belongings. She looked through all her pictures, this was the only life she had ever known, and she was saying goodbye to it. Looking out her window, she only had one hope, that she would enjoy her new life. After she finished packing, she walked into her mother's room. Quinn could only think that her mother didn't want her. "Hey mom, I finished packing." Quinn said.

"Oh good. Your flight leaves tomorrow at five in the morning. We will pack all the stuff in the moving truck tonight, and it will probably arrive in a week or so." Judy replied.

"When do you leave mom?" Quinn asked.

"Not for a couple of days, Quinnie."

"Is John already settled there?"

"He is indeed. Quinnie, please don't be mad at me. I'm doing what I think is best for all of us."

"Really? You're doing what you think is best for you. You're following your boyfriend of a year. This doesn't even apply to Frannie because she's going to college in LA, and is just spending a couple of weeks with us. Now I have to live with dad by myself. He walked out on this family, mom. I haven't seen him since I was fourteen. Obviously, he isn't trying to make an effort. I can't believe you're actually doing this to me. And you're evening rubbing it in my face, you know my dream is to move to New York."

"Sweetie, you don't understand. You need a reality check. Ever since your dad left, your whole persona has changed. You used to sweet, kind cheerleader and now look at you. Flunking your classes, stealing, and drinking. Quinn you need to start over."

"Well maybe I'm just acting out, because no one loves me. Did you ever think about that?" Quinn ran out her mother's room and into her room. She slammed the door and started crying to herself. "Why does my life have to suck?" she thought to herself. Then, she crawled into her bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" Quinn flipped over and turned off her alarm. "Well here's to a new journey." she told herself. She grabbed her suitcases she was taking and walked down the stair. Her mother was waiting at the end of the staircase. Quinn rolled her eyes when she got to the bottom. "Bye mom. I guess I will see you when I come to visit you." she said as she gave her a hug, then she waited for her sister to come downstairs. The taxi was picking them up at 4 a.m. Then she saw Frannie walk down the staircase.

"Bye mommy. I will miss you so much. I can't wait to see you in August, when you come visit me in LA. I love you so much! I'll make sure to take care of this one." Frannie said.

"I can take care of myself. Thank you very much," Quinn responded, "Oh look. Here's the taxi. Bye mom."

"Bye girls. Love you. Be careful." Judy said as she closed the door.

Quinn and Frannie rode in complete silence to O'hare International Airport. When they arrived Frannie paid to taxi driver, the girls got their bags out of the trunk, and headed into the airport. They went to over a security checkpoint.

"Omg this line is never ending." Quinn said, after they had been waiting there for a couple of minutes.

"Quinn relaxed. We've barely been waiting here at all. You're just nervous about moving," Frannie said, then she turned to face Quinn, "Look at me. Everything is going to be just fine. You're going to meet some really nice people and meet new friends. Maybe even find a boyfriend," Frannie responded as she winked.

"Fine. I will take your advice. Why do you have to go to college? I'm going to miss you so much." The two sisters hugged and went through security. Then they boarded their flight to Georgia. During the flight, Frannie fell asleep and Quinn just listened to music on her ipod. She decided to make a list of things she wanted to accomplish when she would move.

_1. Meet new friends_

_2. Reconnect with dad_

_3. Try out for cheer_

_4. Get a job_

_5. Forgive mom_

_6. Try out for a new club_

_7. Work hard to get into college_

_8. Visit mom and Frannie_

_9. Have a good first day of high school at my new school_

_10. Get my first boyfriend_

* * *

After a couple of hours the plane finally landed. Quinn reached over and nudged Frannie so she would wake up. After a couple of tries Frannie finally woke up. When the plane, finally got to the gate, Frannie reached into the overhead bin and grabbed Quinn's suitcase and then her suitcase. Then the girls walked down the aisle. Once they got off the plane, they felt humid weather of Georgia. Quinn followed her sister as they went to follow her dad. After countless turns and walking around forever, they finally saw their dad.

"Dad!" Frannie screamed and she ran to go him.

"Hi princess!" Russel said to his eldest daughter. "Hi Quinn," he said as he turned his attention to his other daughter.

"Hey." Quinn responded. She was always jealous that Frannie was the favorite child. Even with their mother. Frannie was perfect, she was a cheerleader, she got straight A's, and got a scholarship to the University of Southern California. Quinn knew one of her goal was to make her parents proud, so they would look at her and her sister equally.

"So how long does it take to get your house?" Frannie asked.

"Around forty minutes. Enough time for us to check up." Russel said. He went to grab the girls' bags and put them in his car. Everyone piled into the car and they started to talk. "I'm so happy to see you girls. I've been so busy with everything. I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it out to your graduation, Frannie."

"I understand dad. You probably didn't want to be there anyways. It was packed with snobbish parents and long speeches." Frannie responded.

"So when are you heading off to LA?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about July 1st. There's a lot of orientations going on and mixers with other students coming to the university, and I want to attend them." Frannie responded.

"Well I will make sure that we do a lot things before you leave," Russel said as he leaned over and patted her on the knee, "So how are things going, Quinn?" he asked.

"Just fine." Quinn said.

"Quinn is just upset that she had to leave all of her friends, isn't that right Quinn?" Frannie said as she turned her attention to Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn said.

"Well you will definitely meet some friends here. The kids are very nice." Russel said. "So Frannie, wanna tell me about your senior year?" Russel asked. Frannie and Russel talked the whole way home. After forty five minutes, they finally reached Quinn's new home. Quinn grabbed her suitcase and her father told her what room was going to be hers. She trotted up the stairs and threw her bags down. She looked out and saw pier with restaurants and attractions in the distance. When she reached the bottom of staircase, she saw her sister and father laughing at the kitchen table. "I'm going to take a walk." Quinn said. Quinn opened the door and walked towards the beach. It was so nice to have the ocean breeze go through her hair. She saw a lot of action down by the pier and walked towards it. There was a sand volleyball game going on. Quinn watched from the distance and then she saw a cute little store, and decided to go shop. When she walking towards the store, she got hit by one of the guys playing a volleyball. It was shirtless guy with a mohawk.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Puck. And you?" Puck said as he reached his hand out.

Quinn grabbed his hand as he pulled her up, "I'm Quinn."

"Well Quinn, my advice to you is stay a good distance from a volleyball game in session." Puck said as he laughed.

"Oh really? I actually like to get to hit with volleyballs." Quinn joked.

"Are you here on vacation? Because you don't look familiar at all."

"Actually I'm moving in with my dad."

"So I guess I will see you around new girl. I better be getting back to my game. Bye Quinn."

All Quinn could think about that afternoon was the guy she had just met. He was so sweet and funny. Maybe he would be good first boyfriend she thought to herself. Quinn thought about Puck all her way home. Smiling every time she thought about her future with him.

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad many of you liked this story so far. Thanks for all the reviews from: nailpolish97, Gleek127, walkinthegardengnome, miss agron. Also, thanks for the story alerts from: allstressedout97, tobiz9, A Amanda A, nailpolish97, walkinthegardengnome, FinchelQuickFan101. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Emotions filled Quinn's heart after having one conversation with a boy. It wasn't even a conservation, only a few words were even spoken. It made Quinn wanted to know more about him. He was the perfect height, nice body, funny, and charming. When Quinn was walking home from the beach she saw a flyer for the pier, which included the roller coaster and ferris wheel, she knew she wanted to come back later that night. Hopefully, she would run into Puck.

Quinn started running back to her new home. She was very hungry and knew her father was probably cooking something for them. When she made it home, she went up the back staircase from the outside. After making it to the top of staircase, she could see her sister and father talking, while cooking food. Then all of sudden she heard her name mentioned, she put her ear against the door, and hid under the window so they couldn't see her.

"Dad, just remember, if you ever need help with Quinn just call me. I've had to deal with her the last couple of years without you and I know what she is capable of." Frannie said.

"It just to me she seems just fine, Frannie. I think she just isn't happy about moving. Leaving all her friends. Picking up everything and moving someplace you never knew is very challenging. You will know that once you go off to college, Fran." Russel responded.

"I don't think you understand dad. Quinn has had personality changes over the last year. Just beware."

"In my heart, I know that she was just acting out, because I left."

"She's crazy dad. I can't believe mom didn't ship her off earlier." Frannie said.

Once Quinn heard these hurtful words, she stood up, and barged open through the door. Both Frannie and her dad were surprised. Quinn had tears streaming down her face and raced up the stairs. She heard Frannie saying she was sorry, but Quinn knew that she didn't mean it. She jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow. After fifteen minutes a knock came upon her door, Quinn dared not to answer it.

"Hey Quinn, here's some food. If you aren't going to open the door I'm just going to leave it out here. I'm sorry you overheard my conservation and what I said." Frannie said. After Quinn knew Frannie was gone she went over to the door and opened it. She picked up her food and ate it. Quinn started rearranging her new room and after an hour or so she became tired and took a nap.

* * *

When Quinn woke up, she checked the time and decided to get ready to go down to the pier. She noticed she had a bathroom connected her room and decided to take a shower. After taking a shower she laid her clothes on her bed and decided to do her make-up and hair. Then she got herself dressed. She grabbed some money and charged down stairs. She saw her sister and dad watching television with one another. Quinn didn't even consider saying goodbye and ran out the door. In the distance she could see the pier and hoped she would find Puck. After a fifteen minute walk, she finally made it to the pier. Then she saw Puck, who was just standing by himself, she skipped over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Funny meeting you here." Quinn said.

"Oh well isn't the clutz." Puck responded.

"Hey you were the one who ran into me."

"You weren't watching where you walking."

"Well sorry. So do you always hang around here?"

"Usually when I'm not working. Or taking girls out."

"Oh so you have a girlfriend?"

"Why you asking? If I did would you be jealous?"

Quinn slapped him, "No."

"Well in that case I don't have a girlfriend. I just wanted to see your response. You wanna go on the ferris wheel with me?"

"I would love to." Quinn said as she smiled. They stood in line for 5 minutes then boarded the ride.

"After you." Puck said.

"Why thank you. Aren't you very chivalrous?" Quinn said.

"If I only I knew what that meant."

Quinn laughed at Puck's response, "It means you are very kind and respectful towards women."

"Thanks. So Quinn where are you from?"

"I'm from a suburb outside of Chicago."

"Really? You don't really have an accent."

"I know that's what everyone tells me. So have you lived in Georgia all your life? Because you definitely don't have a southern accent."

"You're right. I lived in Arizona for most of my childhood. Before my parents got a divorce. My parents had owned a restaurant and then they opened more. Though my dad got into drugs and what not and they divorced. My dad's side of the family was very rich and my dad's brother bought my mom a home here. Sometimes he even sends money to us. I haven't talked to my dad in years."

"I'm so sorry. My parents got a divorce around two years ago," Quinn said as she heard a loud thump, "What was that?"

"Oh look we aren't moving anymore. It must be broken. But hey look we're at the top. Kinda romantic."

"Shut up," Quinn said as Puck pushed her, "Hey stop."

"You know you aren't like the other girls. You actually are interesting."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Definitely. So why did you move here?"

"My mom decided to follow her boyfriend of one year to New York and instead of taking me with her, she shipped me to my dads."

"Harsh. I guess things aren't perfect for you either."

"I don't think I have experienced perfect in a long time. I've had some rough patches over the last couple of years. I couldn't take it when my parents divorce."

"You have no idea how much I hate my dad for doing that to my family. I thought I was having such a perfect life then boom it all came crashing down. Now my family struggles. My mom works three jobs and I have to work. Its not fair."

"I'm so sorry Puck. No one deserves that."

"I'm so glad I met you. You're the first person I've been able to talk about this stuff with."

"I'm glad I met you. I thought I was going to hate it here, but I met you and everything is just perfect," Quinn said then she felt ride move, "Hey look we're moving."

"So Quinn what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing is on my calendar. How about you?"

"I have work 'till about three, but how about we meet up afterwards?"

"That sounds perfect," Quinn said as the ride ended, "Thanks for going on this ride with me. See you tomorrow, bye Puck."

"Bye Quinn."

* * *

Quinn fixed her hair and started walking home. She decided to talk off her flip flops and walk along the ocean. To Quinn this was the perfect night. When she finally got to her house, she noticed none of the lights were on. Everybody must be asleep. She carefully tip-toed up the stairs until she got to her room. Quinn turned on her light, threw her bag on her bed, and looked in her mirror. She started breathing really hard and screamed when she someone in the reflection. "What are you doing in here?" Quinn asked when she Frannie in the reflection.

"Well I needed to talk to you, sis." Frannie responded.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh shut up Quinn. You know I followed you tonight."

"You did what?"

"Yeah, who was that guy?"

"No one."

"Quinn, are you really that stupid? You would really get with a guy. You've been here one day and that guy is bad news."

"You don't even know him."

"I know he's not good enough for you. Besides you can't be in love with him."

"Who said I was in love with him?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"You don't know anything."

"Quinn I know you're going to get hurt. That's what boys do at the age. Look at me for example. Me and Lewis were perfect for one another. Now we are both going to different schools and he breaks up with me. He didn't even try to make things work. Even though we will be on opposites of this country I will still love him. Don't get involved with boys. Trust me."

"I'm going to do what I want to do. Sorry. Now goodnight."

"Quinn you're so stupid and next time I talk to mom, I will bring up this guy."

"You wouldn't?"

"I would. Night, sis."

Quinn was so mad at her sister. Why couldn't she just mind her own business? She actually liked Puck after talking to him. He made her happy and when she was with all her problems went away. He was something special.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. Author's Note

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, well in forever. I was wondering if I should continue to write this. Let me know!


End file.
